There has been a known conductor wiring pattern formed by filling intaglio with a conductor material, transferring the conductor material to transfer-receiving substrate using an offset printing scheme, and heating them (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, as a electromagnetic shielding material, there is known one having a conductive layer formed by pressing a printing plate having a depression of a predetermined pattern filled with an uncured conductive composition and one surface of a substrate to which the conductive composition is transferred through an uncured primer layer, transferring the conductive composition onto the primer layer, and performing hardening treatment on the conductive composition (for example, see paragraph [0087] of Patent Document 2).